together (cadenky)
by ToxicAlpacas
Summary: cadence and franky have been together for ages now, but is it the right time to tell the world? rated M to be safe.


"woo! that was a great night!" Franky shouted to his band mates as they walked off the stage. it was music jam, and a huge festival with partying, performances and romance had just begun. He high-fived the band members as they sat down on the black leather sofa backstage.

"you guys were great!" zendaya, cadence and DJ Cole walked over to the four male penguins, congratulating them on their performance. the three penguins took a seat on the sofa in front of the band members, being separated by a small glass coffee table.

"cheers!" g billy thanked them, smiling.

"you sounded so fresh, franky! no wonder you have so many fangirls!" zendaya clapped her way through the compliment, smiling sweetly.

"nah, i wasnt that go-" franky put his hand on the back of his neck.

"dont even say that! you were amazing!" zendaya continued.

"aw, thanks, but-"

"no, buts!"

"..fine" franky looked down, giggling alittle.

"you really were great franky" cadence smiled a small smile, but it was enough to brighten franky's night, and certainly enough to let him know that she was abit upset.

"cheers..whats up?" franky asked her.

"its nothing..i just..wish i could of performed.." cadence smiled, but looked down a little, almost like she was shameful.

"why couldnt you of?" stomp asked, opening a can of energy drink.

"me and billybob had a bit of a row" cadence said, applying some mascara to her already long lashes.

"what about?"

"stuff" cadence answered, not clarifying what it was about.

"what stuff?" stomp drunk some of the drink.

"just little things" cadence was now texting.

"cadence, you'll have to be abit more accurate than 'little things' " petey now joining the discussion.

"just me..going out..clubbing..like any normal 18 year old does" cadence rolled her eyes. "he thinks just because we're under his record label, we have to be squeaky clean 24/7."

"well..its his reputation" petey shrugged.

"but its not fair! every 18 year old girl who is like me, goes out to parties and comes home at stupid times. its normal for my age and personality. but just because were famous, and we get publicity for doing that, apparently acting my age is wrong" cadence ranted.

"i see where your coming from, but even if we wernt famous, there would still be people out there that think low of that" petey replied, trying to reason with the girl.

"but i dont care what they think, i care when billybob goes documenting it in the magazines and penguin times. hes got an attitude, believe me." cadence opened a juice drink with her mouth.

"so because of that, he wont let you perform today?" stomp furrowed his eyes.

"yep. hes pathetic and im sick of it. im moving labels as soon as my contract runs out" cadence drunk the drink, this made franky look at her.

"where will you go?" franky asked, now getting bit upset that he might be away from cadence; the only girl that he felt understands him.

"back to where i come from. down south of penguin island" cadence answered, franky felt his body heat up.

"but..thats so far away" franky had sadness in his voice

"the further away from him, the better" cadence shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"you cant leave!" g billy said quickly. "your club penguins biggest female artist! cadence!" g billy tried to change her mind.

"i could be every penguins favourite singer, but the fairness and treatment in this label is horrible!" cadence continued. "this isnt about music and fans, g billy, this is about decency! if you dont meet every single tick box on billybobs list, he will bury you!"

"thats because he wants whats best!" g billy started defending the label.

"no, its because he wants money" cadence sat back with force, signalling the conversation had ended.

silence.

"but..why back down south?" franky asked eventually.

"because its far away from him" cadence repeated herself for franky, but wasnt angry about it.

"ok, forget about him, what about us?" franky asked.

"we'll figure that out if it happens" cadence smiled.

"hm" franky shrugged.

silence again.

"someone come to the shop with me?" franky asked, knowing who he wanted to come to the shop, his eyes diverted to her direction.

"i will." cadence stood up.

"i'll see you guys later" franky and cadence left the room to go to franky's car. they both took their sides, franky driving.

their lips met, closing their eyes.

"i know the real reason why billybob was arguing with you.." franky cupped cadence cheek, their eyes hardly open but looking into one anothers deeply. he help her face close to his, their lips locking once more, eyes closed.

"..me too" cadence smiled deviously, holding franky's hand tightly, keeping the kiss.

 ***i hope you like the first chapter! please let me know***

 **i feel like their needs to be more cadenky on here, so here i am, uploading a cadenky fanfic***


End file.
